


Ticket to Ride (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Eren asks Armin to dry hump him in a chair in celebration of a surprise. Takes place post war in their little beach house by the sea (my head canon)Enjoy if you can!!! (I didn't know what to title this but I laughed out loud at that one so I kept it lmao)





	

Eren danced into the front yard and into the doorway, tucking a special envelope into his pocket. Humming to himself, he unlocked the door and sang himself inside.

 _“Armin, my charmin’ darlin', I am home at last! Where are you?!”_ He called, swiftly heading towards the kitchen.

Armin was quick to meet him in the warmly lit little dining room along the way. “Hey, cadet, what’s--” A quicker pair of lips silenced his own in favor of swirling tongues as he was seized into his lover’s arms in a confident dip. Armin's head itself felt like it was swirling for the sudden kiss as Eren pulled away… “--up?”

“ _Mein sweet engel_ , my meeting went very well and I’ve got a big surprise for you…”

“A surprise, what is it?”

“Ah, ah, first, you gotta dry hump me.”

Armin playfully pursed his lips and pulled a chair from the table, circling it as Eren sat down, eagerly awaiting his lover’s attention. Armin immediately took his familiar seat in Eren’s lap, simpering as he gazed into his charismatic grey eyes. With his arms around Eren’s neck, he began to move his hips. “So, tell me what happened.”

Eren smirked proudly for this lovely situation, and began to explain while he relished in his partner’s benevolent rhythm. “ _Mmm--_ Well, first of all, they were very friendly with me, much more than I thought they’d be- _ahh--_ ”

Armin’s hips began to swirl generously, the way they each liked it, over the wonderfully hard dick underneath in Eren’s pants. “ _Mm--_  Mhmm, and?”

Eren’s hands trailed over Armin’s sides and onto his waist, feeling it up as Armin rode him with care. “And… _ha--_  they were very grateful for all my hard work and service towards the walled people during the war. Mmm…”

“As they should be.” Armin inhaled and began thrusting back and forth, still maintaining his steady rhythm.

“Nhnn… Haha, thank you. Anyway, they said business is up and expanding since we came to the outside world.” He continued, pulling Armin’s hips closer to his waist to increase the already-close friction between them.

Armin’s hands slipped under the bottom of Eren’s shirt to feel up his warm, muscular back, while his nose rested in the curve of his shoulder, (or wherever it landed as he began kindly jouncing in Eren’s lap), inhaling his manly musk. “-- _Uhh-hh_ , mmmh… I would imagine so. Did they offer you some kind of trinket then?”

Eren let his right hand fall free to his side, as his left grasped Armin’s shoulder, pushing him up to watch him move as he pleasured him. He smiled and bit his lip for a second before resuming his story. “Mmmm-- Well, I think he meant he would invite us to a ball as guests or something when an event came up. But then his assistant ran into his office. Hn--  _Nnnh--_ …”

Armin’s steady rhythm began to pick up a little more speed, seeing how good Eren was feeling at this point.

Eren’s hands went back to Armin’s waist to steady them both as the sensations began to rise in Eren’s body. “And--  _hhah-_ ah… And told him that– that he had to meet with a CEO of another smaller business to discuss a buy out, and--  _hmm--_  I guess that’s a lot of complicated work. It requires he travel somewhere inland for a whole month--  _hhhgh--_  mmmh--  _Armin_ …”

Armin took Eren’s rapturous moaning of his name as a sign to pick things up for the grand finale, and returned the cheer. “ _Mmmh…_ _Eren_.” He began thrusting with all his power, his whole body working to make the pleasure feel as strong as possible through their clothes.

The hot contact between their crotches grinding against each other under the fabric began feeling quite steamy as the wild movement sent waves of joy to both partners.

“Ahh-- ahh, Armin-- yes--  _Oh, god, yes--_  haa-” Eren growled as the hard work towards orgasm ached on. He did his best to grind along underneath, though Armin’s lead carried them both with ease.

Armin began to break a sweat but continued to strive for his mate’s satisfaction. _“Rrrrgh--”_ He threw his arms around Eren’s neck and pressed his forehead against his, gazing intensely into his eyes, like he was searching for his soul to yell out to it just who its body _really_ belonged to. His abdominals continued their wavy dance above his busy waist, as Eren’s busy hands lusted after them before gripping his waist again. “ _Hmmmmm…_ mmm… _Eren…_ ” He exerted all of his energy to his hips, pressing as hard against Eren’s dick as he could, determined to win that victory cum and see it make a wet spot inside Eren’s pants, all for him. And then later, on to whatever that surprise he mentioned is…

Eren’s neck grew lax as pleasure began overwhelming his body, enhanced by the feeling of Armin’s hot breath against his cheek. He could barely think to form words at this point beyond meaningless noises, but found that was perfectly fine, (there was no need to beg or cheer for more when Armin was already 100% dedicated to the task). “Ah-- oh… _ohhh, Armin…_ Haaa… Yes… Armin… _Fuck…_ right there--  _mmm…_ ”

Armin felt the highest pleasure begin to rise with a couple of thrusts and signaled the climax was in sight with a higher “ _Oh?--_ ”

Eren’s change in pitch immediately followed. “ _Ahh--_ ”

“Eren…”

“ _Ah--_ ”

“Eren…”

“ _Ah!--_ ”

“ _Eren._ ”

_“…”_

_“Come for me.”_ He commanded with a gentle growl.

“ _ **AH OH, GOD! HNGH--**_ ” Eren’s body jerked up as his back arched, momentarily stiff with the heavy wave of orgasm shooting through every part of him. He let out grunting hums through gritted teeth as his dick relentlessly came inside his pants under Armin’s crotch.

 _“Hah--…”_ Armin jizzed himself at the sight of Eren completely overcome with ecstasy, and smiled sweetly to himself as he watched his lover finally fall back against his chair. He relaxed comfortably over the wet crotch beneath him, resting his hands over his thighs, waiting for Eren to come back to reality.

Eren silently huffed for a moment, blushing hotly, just trying to catch his breath, and smiled at the sound of Armin doing the same, their breaths even synching in rhythm by chance. His dizzy eyes fluttered their lids before he finally found focus again, on Armin’s beautiful angelic face above him. His right hand raised up to touch it, and moved lovingly under his jaw to tilt his head slightly in a proud display. “You are… _the absolute best…_ ” he declared breathily.

“Thanks, Eren… You too…”

Eren exchanged a gentle grin with him and took a few more deep breaths.

“Okay, I did what you asked, now what’s the surprise?”

“ _Hah--_  right…” Eren pulled himself completely up to sit properly, trying to reawaken his body to resume its normal behavior amidst the rush still running through it. “Where was I?”

“The assistant ran in to inform him of a long business trip.”

“Ah, yes, he was telling him that his vacation had to be canceled.” Eren dug the envelope out of his pocket and tore it open. “But since the booking for the trip was so far in advance, he couldn’t cancel it. And so he decided to give his tickets to me as that big thank you! And guess what. They’re for… _a pleasure cruise to Japan!_ ” He beamed, pulling out the tickets to share with his lover.

 _“AH! OH, MY GOD!!!”_ Armin screamed, as he looked at the tickets, so excited he threw his arms back around Eren and began bouncing his hips excitedly over his wet crotch again.

“I know, hah! We’re going to Japan, Armin!” He reiterated, hugging his sweetheart back warmly. “On a pleasure cruise, no less!”

“Ohhh, Eren, this is so wonderful!” Armin sang, moving his lips to Eren’s for a wet kiss, joyfully swirling their tongues as Eren did before him earlier.

“ _Mmm-_ mmm…” Eren finally broke the kiss to speak. “ _Ah…_ It really is wonderful… Okay, now, I’m starving. So why don’t we go change clothes, since we made a real mess here.” He laughed. “And then we’ll discuss Japan over dinner, by the sea.”

“Sounds perfect! Oh, I can’t wait to see the mountains!” Armin chuckled and rose up from Eren’s lap back onto his own feet. He held a hand out to help Eren up from the chair and gave a proud half lidded smirk to the big wet spot revealed on the crotch of Eren’s pants. “ _Mmm…_ _That’s my man._ Just what I like to see…”

Eren let out a hearty laugh and kissed his wonderful mate, playfully bumping his wet crotch against Armin’s in the warm happy light of their dining room… “And later tonight, I’ll show you what _I_ like to see…” he winked.


End file.
